Lencería
by Catakira
Summary: Nueva isla, lo que para algunos significaba descanso y diversión, para otros podía significar tortura y trabajo. En este caso, para dos de nuestros amigos en particular.


**Lencería**

Nueva isla, lo que para algunos significaba descanso y diversión, para otros podía significar tortura y trabajo. En este caso, para dos de nuestros amigos en particular.

Como no podía ser de otra forma cuando llegan a un nuevo destino, y teniendo en cuenta que esta era una hermosa shima de primavera sin influencia Marine, Nami tenía que ir de compras, pues parecía ya una regla geneal y obligatoria para cada nuevo lugar que visitaban. Y, al haber comprado ya todos los libros que necesitaba, Robin se ofreció a acompañarla, pues también necesitaba algún que otro conjunto nuevo.

Pero claro, Nami no podía cargar con sus bolsas, por lo que decidió pedirles amablemente, léase amenazar, a Zoro y a Luffy que las acompañasen.

Y así, Dios sabe cómo, el pequeño grupo había acabado en una pequeña tienda de lencería que había en el centro de la ciudad. Zoro se había sentado en un sillón que había encontrado, alejado de las chicas, y trataba de ignorar todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, incluyendo las miradas furtivas que le lanzaba la dependienta. Mientras tanto, Luffy pululaba alrededor de la pelirroja, preguntando todo tipo de cosas que hacían sonrojar a Nami y reír a Robin.

Tras recibir un par de gritos, y golpes, por parte de la navegante, Luffy se acercó enfadado a la zona donde se encontraba el kenshi, sentándose en el suelo, al lado de las bolsas repletas de ropa.

-¿Se puede saber que has hecho ahora?- Inquirió el peliverde al ver a su senchou tan decaído.

-¡Yo no he hecho nada!- Exclamó. -¡Nami me ha pegado sin razón!

-Algo habrás hecho tú para que se pusiera así.- Zoro tenía en mente cual podría haber sido el motivo por el que la akage se hubiera puesto así.

-¡Estoy harto de esto! Yo quería irme a buscar meshi con Usopp y Chopper…- Luffy hizo un pequeño puchero y su estómago corroboró esa idéa emitiendo gruñidos por la falta de comida en las última hora.

-Pues escápate.- Dijo Zoro como si nada. -Nami ahora mismo está en el probador, no te verá si te vas.- Antes de que el espadachín pudiera acabar la frase, Luffy ya estaba a tres calles de distancia, buscando un buen restaurante que pudiera abastecerle de niku.

Suspiró, alzando la vista, y vió a Robin observándole con una sonrisa en los labios mientras analizaba detalladamente un conjunto de ropa interior, negro, que enseñaba más que escondía. El kenshi no pudo evitar un escalofrío debido a la imagen que le vino a la cabeza.

_Me pregunto… ¡Deja de pensar en eso! Aunque ese sujetador le quedaría muy… ¡Para! Y ese culotte, cubriendo sus firmes na… ¡¿De que coño te han servido a ti estos dos años de entrenamiento?!_

Zoro agitó la cabeza, tratando de echar esa imagen tan reveladora que le ofrecía su imaginación e intentó centrarse en otra cosa. Algo imposible, pues todo lo que había en la tienda era ropa interior y lencería para mujeres, y la imagen de Robin llevando cada una de todas esas prendas no quería abandonarle.

Por suerte, o más bien desgracia, para él, Nami salió del probador y miró alrededor de la tienda. Vió a Zoro y a Robin, sin embargo, una peligrosa aura se formó a su alrededor al darse cuenta de la ausencia de Luffy y, tras intercambiar unas palabras con Robin, salió disparada por la puerta como una furia, en busca de su senchou.

Tras esa pequeña escena, que hizo reír tanto a Robin como ha Zoro, el kenshi cerró el ojo, dispuesto a hecharse una pequeña siesta mientras esperaba a que la morena terminase lo que estaba haciendo. Pudo oír como el probador más cercano a él se abrió y cerró y, puesto que apenas había gente en el establecimiento, supuso que Robin había entrado a probarse algo.

Sin poder evitarlo, más imágenes inundaron su mente, incluso más sugerentes que antes, y le costó demasiado poder hecharlas de ahí.

-Kenshi-san.- Le sorprendió el oír a Robin llamándole, pues juraría haberla oído entrar en el probador. Y al abrir el ojo, así era. La morena se encontraba asomada ligeramente por la puerta y sonreía al kengou de manera maliciosa. -¿Podrías ayudarme un momento?- Dijo, sin levantar mucho la voz, y sacando uno de los brazos desnudos por la rendija de la puerta, incitándole a acercarse.

Zoro se levantó extrañado y se acercó a la morena, poniendo una de las manos sobre el picaporte de la pequeña puerta.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Podrías ayudarme un momento?- Repitió, agarrándo al kenshi de la manga y tirando ligéramente de él.

-Oi, ¿qué haces?- Susurró antes de sentir como un par de brazos _fleur_ le empujaban de la espalda al interior del pequeño cubículo y cerraban la puerta a sus espaldas, incluyendo el cerrojo.

-Me preguntaba si podrías decirme cual me queda mejor, kenshi-san.- La voz de Robin sonaba cerca, demasiado cerca, extremadamente cerca.

Zoro sintió, entonces, un par de manos sobre su pecho y las suyas propias rodeando algo, cuando abrió el ojo, vió a Robin ante él, casi desnuda si no fuera por el pequeño conjunto negro que llevaba. Sorprendido, se echó hacia atrás, quedando pegado contra una de las paredes laterales de probador con Robin delante.

Sus ojos recorrieron sin poder evitarlo el cuerpo de la morena desde sus pies hasta su rostro, deteniéndose en las únicas prendas de ropa que llevaba puesta y que no dejaban absolutamente nada a la imaginación. Cuando posó su vista sobre las dos lagunas azules que eran los ojos de Robin, no pudo evitar sentir como la piel se le erizaba debido a la mirada traviesa que le estaba eviando. Sin embargo, su rostro permaneció impasible, a excepción de un pequeño sonrojo sobre sus megillas.

-Por lo que veo este me queda bastante bien…- Susurró Robin mientras rozaba con la punta de los dedos el enorme bulto que se estaba formando en los pantalones del kenshi, y que ni siquiera el abrigo podía esconder del todo. Zoro emitió un simple gruñido de contestación y fijó su vista en cualquier parte que no fuera el sensual cuerpo de Robin, la cual no pudo evitar sonreir ante esta reacción. -Oh, venga, no seas tan frío conmigo, kenshi-san.- La morena había pegado su cuerpo al de Zoro, sintiendo a la perfección esa enorme erección presionarse contra su vientre y como las manos del peliverde la rodeaban y acariciaban su espalda.

-No soy frío contigo, Robin.- Los labios de Zoro rozaban el oído de la arqueóloga antes de darle un ligero mordisco en el lóbulo, haciendo que esta reprimiera un pequeño grito. -Pero si empezamos con esto te voy ha hacer gritar de tal manera que nos hecharán de la tienda.

Robin sintió como el vello se le ponía de punta ante ese comentario y, separando sus rostros, unió sus labios en un profundo, y poco casto, beso.

El kenshi delineó el labio inferior de Robin con la lengua, pidiendo permiso para entrar, y la morena los separó de inmediato, sintiendo como sus lenguas comenzaban una batalla por ese pequeño espacio. Presionando su cuerpo contra el suyo, Robin fue desatando el pañuelo de la cintura de Zoro y desabrochando su abrigo, que dejó caer al suelo junto a sus katanas.

Zoro fue trasladando los besos por el cuello de la arqueóloga, llevando sus desde la espalda de esta hasta su culo y elevándola. Robin enrolló las piernas alrededor de la cintura del kenshi y sintió como la presionaba contra la pared, como los besos pasaban de su cuello hasta uno de sus pechos. Sintió una de las furtivas manos del peliverde a su espalda, desabrochando, o más bien intentando desabrochar, el sujetador de la morena. Robin no pudo evitar unas risas al sentir como apartaba los labios de su cuerpo para concentrarse en tratar de desenganchar esa prenda de ropa.

-¿Te ayudo?- Dijo mientras sonreía, para desespero del kenshi.

-¡Shimatta!- Susurró antes de abandonar y ver como las manos de Robin, con dos simples dedos, soltaban el enganche y dejaban caer la prenda por sus brazos.

Inmediatamente, Robin volvió a sentir los labios del peliverde sobre los suyos y comenzó a acariciar su pecho desnudo, deleitándose con sus bacheados abdominales. Llevó sus manos al cabello de Zoro mientras sentía como sus labios besaban y mordían, ligeramente, sus pechos, acercándose lenta, y tortuosamente, a su pezón para atraparlo con los labios y darle un pequeño mordisco.

Robin se mordió el labio inferior para no soltar un gemido al sentir como los labios de Zoro iban bajando, hasta el punto en el que tuvo que soltarla y que volviera a apoyar los pies en el suelo.

Levantó la vista hacia los ojos de la morena para después, de un rápido y agil movimiento, bajarle la única prenda que la separaba de la desnudez, dejándola humeda, expuesta y lista para saciar su sed.

Agarró, para sorpresa de Robin, el muslo de esta para subírselo al hombro y, lentamente, lamer de arriba abajo el sexo de la arqueóloga, que tuvo que morderse el dedo para no gritar. Sintió como un par de dedos se deslizaban por el interior de su pierna hasta alcanzar esa zona tan sensible y acariciarla lentamente mientras Zoro iba subiendo, beso a beso, hacia los pechos de la arqueóloga. Robin notó como esos dos dedos se intruducían en su interior, haciendo que ahogase un gemido en los labios del kenshi, y como el pulgar de este le acariciaba el clítoris, o sería mejor decir que abusaba de él.

Robin, mientras, mordía y succionaba el cuello de Zoro a la vez que una de sus manos iba bajando lentamente por el pecho del peliverde, pasando por sus abdominales hasta llegar al elástico de su pantalón e, introduciéndose en él, acariciar su, enorme, erección, sacando un profundo y poco audible gruñido por parte del kenshi, que tenía la boca ocupada sobre uno de los pechos de la morena.

La aqueóloga sentía como sus piernas comenzaban a flaquear y una de las manos de Zoro tuvo que sujetarla por el trasero, evitando que se callese, mientras la otra seguía a lo suyo. Mordió con fuerza el hombro del peliverde al sentir como un tercer dedo se introducía en su interior y la penetraba con fuerza, haciendo que tuviera que soltar la erección de Zoro.

Cada vez estaba más cerca de su climax, lo sentía y anhelaba. Levantó una de las piernas y la enrolló alrededor de la cintura del kenshi justo antes de sentir como las descargas de placer la inundaban, obligándola a morder con extremada fuerza el hombro de Zoro hasta sentir un sabor metálico en sus labios.

El kenshi lamió con ganas sus dedos ante la cansada y excitada mirada de Robin, que lo besó mientras sus manos le bajaban el pantalón, del cual un par de brazos _fleur _se encargó de remover, lanzándolo, junto a sus botas, sobre el abrigo.

Las manos de Zoro volvieron a elevar a la ojiazul en el aire, presionándola de nuevo contra la pared e introduciéndose en su interior lentamente mientras observaba como Robin se mordía el labio con fuerza para evitar soltar un gemido, posiblemente, bastante alto.

Zoro comenzó a moverse mientras le besaba el cuello, sintiendo su rápido pulso contra sus labios y soltando profundos y poco audibles gruñidos. Robin, completamente desarmada, se dedicaba a seguirle el ridmo, sujetándose contra los hombros de Zoro mientras se dejaba hacer, mordiendo el cuello del kenshi de vez en cuando para evitar soltar un gemido.

-Ah… Ah… Más rápido…- Susurró Robin, sintiendo como el peliverde aceleraba la penetración. - Ma-más fuerte…- Se mordió uno de los dedos al sentir la fuerte embestida de Zoro.

Estaba cerca, muy cerca, del climax, y lo sabía, y estaba impaciente por desahogarse, de nuevo. Se le escapó un pequeño gemido que Zoro cumbrió con sus labios enseguida, también estaba cerca.

Sintió como una de las manos del kenshi bajaba por su vientre hasta alcanzar su clítoris y comenzó a masajearlo, haciendo que mordiera el labio inferior de Zoro con fuerza hasta hacerle sangrar. Sintió como su orgasmo la golpeó con fuerza, haciendo que arquease la espalda, separando sus labios, y Zoro tuvo que taparle la boca para que no gritase, recibiendo unos fuertes mordiscos en los dedos. Pudo notar como la inundaba un líquido caliente y vió como Zoro trataba con todas su fuerzas no ponerse a gruñir cual tigre salvaje, chupando y mordiendo sus pezones para tener la boca ocupada.

Las embestidas fueron haciéndose menos profundas y más lentas hasta acabar deteniéndose, dejando que la morena apoyase los pies sobre el suelo pero sin acabar de soltarla. Ambos volvieron a unir sus labios antes de que Robin saliese con una sonrisa en sus, hinchados y rojos, labios.

-Veo que te gustó el conjunto, kenshi-san.- Susurró antes de darle otro beso y comenzar a vesirse.

-Espero volver a vértelo puesto, Robin.- Dijo mientras, también, comenzaba a vestirse.

Salieron del probador dos minutos más tarde y vieron como Luffy entraba por la puerta, siendo arrastrado de la oreja por Nami, que no dejaba de gritarle como una loca.

-¡Y te has quedado sin niku durante una semana! Vás ha estar a pan y agua.- Exclamó mientras obligaba al moreno a recoger todas las bolsas. -¿Y vosotros? ¿Aún seguís aquí? Esperaba que Zoro se hubiera escapado también.- Dijo mientras pasaba la mirada por la pareja, que estaba ahí de pié como si nada hubiera sucedido. -¡Muevete, Zoro! ¡Ayuda a Luffy!- Exclamó al ver que no reaccionaba y lanzándole una de las bolsas, concretamente la que contenía la lencería que acababa de comprar Robin.

Entonces, como si nada hubiera pasado, el pequeño grupo se dirigió al Thousand Sunny mientras el sol se ponía en el horizonte.

**Lo se, lo se, el final es pura mierda, y el lemmon, como mucho, me ha quedado potable, pero ¡es el segundo! No seáis malos… ¡Que son las doce de la noche! Y mañana tengo examen… Y no he estudiado… ¡Pero valió la pena porque puedo publicar esto! Espero que me dejéis un pequeño review, si no es mucho pedir, y se que el principio me ha quedado mal y que en general es malo, pero espero que os haya gustado. ¡Un abrazo!**

**-Muco! ;D**


End file.
